Flow of Memories
by The Faster Frogfoot
Summary: (CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 CATEGORIA "INFINITA) Chrysalis en un acto de venganza envia a las mane-6 a un futuro donde la maldad esta presente en cada esquina y son pocos los que aun portan la amistad en su corazon. ¿Podran las guardianas de la armonia superar esa prueba de amistad? O sucumbiran por la poderosa maldad que aguarda este nuevo mundo?
1. Intro

Capitulo 1: Prólogo

Algún lugar por ahí

Twilight Sparkle

09:25

XXX

RCA MLP IS 24 680 (÷#)

Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza como si de una resaca se tratase, mi cuerpo ardía bastante como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación del castillo, si no tirada en el suelo, me asuste y trate de pararme pero al casi instante di un alarido al sentir un tremendo calambre en mi espalda.

»¿?: ¡Twilight! =exclamo la voz de un chica al otro lado de la habitación.

Acaso esa es la voz de ¿Rainbow Dash?

Casi al instante sentí como unos cascos me envolvían suavemente y me levantaban de apoco, ahí pude ver que si era Rainbow Dash la que me levantaba, comencé a ver alrededor y valla fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no solo ella me acompañaba si no que todas mis amigas estaban en ese lugar (÷#) las chicas estaban golpeadas y se veían decaidas, comencé a observar el lugar con mas atención y me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de celda ya que la puerta era de metal y la única ventana de la habitación tenia barrotes.

»Twilight: chicas ¿donde estamos? ¿Que paso? =pregunte cada vez mas histérica.

»Rainbow Dash: n-no lo recuerdas?

Negué rápidamente mientras que me sentía cada vez mas asustada.

»Rainbow Dash: ella nos atrapó =la pegaso de melena arcoiris decía resignada mientras bajaba la mirada.

»Twilight: ¿quien?

Antes de que Rainbow me dijera la puerta de la celda fue abierta repentinamente exaltando a mis amigas mientras que una sonara risa malvada se escuchaba desde el otro lado, un momento ¡no puede ser! Esa risa es… es de.

»Todas: ¿¡Chrysalis!? =exclamamos todas al unísono mientras que esta esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

»Chrysalis: jejeje, ¿me extrañaron portadoras? =decía con su inconfundible voz doble mientras que con su magia cerraba la puerta de la celda.

»Twilight: ¿que es lo que quieres? =dije en tono autoritario mientras que me ponía en pocision defensiva, mis amigas no se quedaron atrás y se colocaron a mi lado listas para apoyarme.

»Chrysalis: =sonriendo= nada en general, solo un pequeño asunto llamado ¡venganza! =exclamaba la ex-reina de los changelings de una forma no muy amigable.

»Rainbow Dash: ¿tu y quienes mas? Acaso se te olvido que tus changelings ahora están de nuestro lado =comentaba la pegaso cian cruzándose de brazos.

La ex-reina hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras que se acerco peligrosamente a Rainbow.

»Chrysalis: ¡pegaso insolente! Casi nunca necesite la ayuda de ese nido de traidores, que si pudiera mandaría a la horca a cada uno de esos sucios =respondió de forma iracunda mientras que se alejaba de Rainbow.

Eso es cierto, Chrysalis ya no es la reina de los changelings eso significa que no tiene a nadie que nos suplante y dentro de poco alguien se dará cuenta de nuestra desaparición, no se que este tramando pero sin dudas se esta arriesgando demasiado.

»Twilight: ¿que es lo que tramas Chrysalis?

Ella solo me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa cínica, mientras que con su magia hacia aparecer un pergamino enrollado con un listón negro.

»Chrysalis: hace unos días descubrí que tu aprendiz Starlight Glimmer =pronunciaba con odio el nombre de susodicha= estuvo en tu contra por algún tiempo, en su ultimo intento para vencerte usa esta cosa =desenrollando el pergamino

Esperen un momento acaso ese es ¿¡el pergamino para viajar en el tiempo!? Eso es imposible ¡yo presencie con mis propios ojos como una brecha de tiempo lo engullía! Pero ahora que lo veo mejor, alparecer alguien modifico el hechizo ya que tiene varias anotaciones y algunos tachones por todos lados, ya creo saber lo que va intentar la ex-reina ¡no sabe la gravedad de lo que puede causar!

»Chrysalis: pero lamentablemente tu ex-enemiga se contagio de ese virus de la amistad y lanzo el pergamino por una brecha de tiempo, la cual logre rastrear con el poco de magia que me quedaba y traerlo devuelta =decía de forma iracunda mientras estrujan un poco el pergamino= pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema…

»Twilight: ¡no la hagas Chrysalis! No sabes los problemas que puedes causar si cambias la historia =interrumpí a la ex-reina con la esperanza de que cambie de opinión.

Ella volteo a los dos lados para después mirarme confundida.

»Chrysalis: ¿cambiar la historia? =comentaba extrañada mientras que de apoco se le hiba formando una sonrisa en el rostro= o… jejeje, acaso creías que soy igual a esa sucia unicornio llamada Starlight Glimmer, pues te equivocas ya que tengo algo mucho mejor en mente =exclamaba rápidamente mientras encendía su cuerno y comenzaba a recitar el hechizo.

En ese momento Chrysalis nos había dejado de prestar atención y ahí fue donde voltee a ver a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, vi que estaban en pocision para atacar, yo solo asentí rápidamente y al instante Rainbow Dash se abalanzó hacia la ex-reina a una gran velocidad, esta se percato cuando era demasiado tarde y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro así interrumpiendo el hechizo y mandándola unos metros hacia atrás.

Ella se reincorporó rápidamente cual sorprendentemente no había caído inconsciente con un golpe que había dejado durmiendo a cualquiera, también se podía apreciar que una pequeña linea de sangre salia de su nariz mientras que tenia expresión iracunda en su rostro.

»Chrysalis: ¡MALDITAS PONIS! =exclamaba rabiosa la ex-reina.

Casi al instante Applejack se avalanso contra ella comenzando a tratar de golpearla con los cascos pero sorprendentemente Chrysalis los evadia a todos con mucha astucia, en uno de lo golpes que mi amiga le lanzaba a nuestra captora pego en la pared agrietandola en el acto, Applejack al intentar quitarlo descubrió que se había atorado en la pared, Chrysalis aprovecho esto y tomo el casco restante inmovilizandolo con su magia mientras que la ex-reina le propinaba un fuerte golpe a mi amiga con uno de sus cascos, dejándola inconsciente mientras que aun colgaba de su casco atorado.

»Rainbow Dash: ¡Applejack! =exclamo la pegaso de crin multicolor preocupada por su amiga.

La integrante de los Wonderbolts voló a gran velocidad hasta pocisionarse detrás de Chrysalis, esta aun estaba algo aturdida por el golpe que la pegaso cian le había dado anteriormente y no se percato del movimiento de la pegaso, Rainbow Dash paso su brazo derecho por el cuello de la ex-reina y al instante comenzó a presionarlo mientras que Chrysalis le comenzaba a retorcer por la asfixia.

»Rainbow: ¡vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mis amigas! =decía enojada la pegaso mientras que presionaba mas fuerte.

Chrysalis estaba apunto de desmallarse, pero en un intento por zafarse de Rainbow Dash, apoyo sus dos cascos traseros en la pared y comenzó a correr en ella, así logro zafarse del agarre de la pegaso cian callendo a sus espaldas, la ex-reina no perdió tiempo y tomo las alas de una confundida Rainbow Dash y la avento contras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie cuales estaban expectantes de lo que ocurría.

»Chrysalis: =tomando una gran bocanada de aire= cof, cof… p-por nada fui la reina de una nación gue…. =fue interrumpida por un hechizo que se le fue lanzado y que por poco la golpea en la cabeza.

La ex-reina volteo hacia donde le habían atacado y vio como Twilight y Rarity estaban con sus cuernos encendidos mientras que se preparaban para su siguiente ataque.

»Twilight: ¡no te saldrás con la tuya! =lanzando otro hechizo en conjunto con Rarity.

Chrysalis al instante hizo un escudo de magia que al ser golpeado por los hechizo se agrieto a un nivel alarmante, la ex-reina al verse atrapada comenzó a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se topo con algo que le dio una loca idea.

»Chrysalis: ¡alto! =exclamaba la ex-reina mientras que sostenía como un escudo a una inconsciente Applejack.

Twilight y Rarity apagaron sus cuernos súbitamente mientras que veían furiosas a Chrysalis.

»Twilight: eres despreciable Chrysalis.

»Chrysalis: =sonrisa= lo se, pero era la única manera de hacer que se detuvieran =encendiendo su cuerno mientras que traía denuevo el pergamino= pero dando por terminado nuestro acalorado encuentro, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas =comentaba de forma cínica mientras comenzaba a recitar el hechizo.

Los ojos de Chrysalis comenzaron a expeler un fuerte brillo blanco mientras que varias chispas de color azul comenzaban a generarse en el techo de la celda hasta que de un momento a otro una especie de portal se abrió sobre la ponis.

»Rarity: p-pero que es eso =comentaba sorprendida la unicornio modista mientras que de apoco el portal comenzaba jalarla.

Twilight al percatarse de esto tomo de los cascos a su amiga mientras que trataba de que el portal no se la llevara, la princesa miro alrededor y pude percatarse que Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy estaba agarrando a Rainbow Dash cual estaba apunto de atravesar el portal.

»Chrysalis: creo que necesitan ayuda =comentaba de forma sarcástica mientras que con su magia hizo que Fluttershy y Pinkie perdieran el equilibrio y al instante fueran absorbidas por el portal junto con Rainbow Dash, la ex-reina que aun sostenía a la pony vaquera se percato de esto y la lanzo en dirección hacia el portal haciendo que este la egullera.

»Twilight: ¡chicas no!

»Chrysalis: jejeje, alparecer ustedes también necesitan ayuda =exclamaba con una risa malvada al final mientras que poco a poco levantaba a Twilight y Rarity con su magia= tranquila princesa, cuidare muy bien de su aprendiz y de su pequeña lagartija morada =decía finalmente aventando al dúo hacia el portal mientras que este poco a poco se hiba cerrando.

Ya con toda las portadoras fuera, Chrysalis callo rendida en el suelo de la celda, ya que controlar a esos ponis fue mas difícil de lo que tenia previsto.

Apoderarse de Equestria ya no estaba era su objetivo si no hacer sufrir a los que odiaba, paso por paso eso si.

»Chrysalis: espero que tengan buen viaje malditas portadoras, porque jamas volverán a ver a la Equestria que conocen.

XXXX

Que tal mis queridos lectores.

Oficialmente con este capitulo entro al Concurso Armagedon.

Me retrase algo ya que de tantas imágenes que había para escoger no me cuadraba ninguna hasta que escuchar un poco de mi música favorita (dubstep) logro hacer que mis neuronas funcionaran y lograra hacer este capitulo.

El limite de tiempo agrego algo de presión cual se sintió algo emocionante justo ahora faltan unas horas para que acabe la semana.

Les prometo que muchas cosas en este fic le va sorprender.

Tranquilos si ahí cosas que no se cuadran en los próximos capítulos se ira revelando de como Chrysalis atrapó a las manes 6

Bueno, muy pronto publicare un nuevo capitulo de mi fic principal.

Operation Hellstorm

Haci que no se preocupen.

Sin mas nada que decir hasta luego lectores


	2. El otro lado

Capitulo 2: El otro lado

 **Algún lugar por ahí**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **18:20**

RCA MLP 24 220 (1 )

RCA MLP 26 110 (2±)

Era una fría noche en el pequeño pueblito de Ponyville, muchos de sus habitantes estaban pasando un agradable rato en sus hogares compartiendo con su familia, mientras que otros estaban descansando de un largo día de trabajo.

A las afueras del poblado se alzaba el majestuoso castillo de la armonía, lugar donde se reunían las famosas heroínas de Equestria.

Dejando esto de lado y enfocandonos en el interior del castillo podemos encontrar a una joven alicornio lavanda mejor conocida como Twilight Sparkle, la princesa estaba firmando una gran cantidad de pergaminos que se le habían asignado, gracias a esto ella se veía bastante cansada, su crin estaba des arreglada, tenia prominentes ojeras y debes en cuando daba algunos cabeceos.

Un par de minutos después unos fuertes golpes provenientes de las puertas del castillo retumbaron por todo el lugar, la princesa al escuchar esto se puso en alerta ya que a estas horas las vistas podrían ser algo perligrosas.

»Twilight: =mirando un reloj cercano= ¿pero quien tocaría a esta hora?

La princesa de la amistad no lo pensó mas y dando tumbos se dirigió hasta las puertas del castillo, donde quien las estuviera tocando no se detenida causando una gran molestia a la joven alicornio.

Twilight, al abrir las puertas se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba en ese lugar, ella camino hasta afuera del castillo para observar alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar el causante de los toques.

Lo único que logro ver fue a una espesa neblina que brillaba por la luz de la luna y una que otra luciernagas que volaba por ahí.

»Twilight: bien… alparecer la falta de sueño me esta jugando algunas bromas =comentaba la cansada alicornio mientras se masajeaba la frente con su casco.

»¿?: yo no creería eso princesa =susurraba una aterradora voz en el oído de Twilight.

La princesa cerro los ojos y dio un fuerte alarido mientras que se volteaba rápidamente hacia atrás y disparaba el hechizo no-letal mas potente que recordaba.

Twilight abrió poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ahí no había nada y el hechizo que disparo había partido una carreta por la mitad.

»Twilight: =retrocediendo asustada= e-en de-definitiva n-necesito ese descanso =decía aterrada la alicornio lavanda.

Twilight solo dio unos cuantos paso cuando derrepente un casco la sujeto fuertemente por el cuello mientras que otro le puso un pañuelo mal oliente en el rostro (1 )

La princesa trato de estirar los cascos hasta su opresor con las esperanzas de encestarle un golpe y que este la soltara, pero Twilight poco a poco comenzaba a comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada y en un ultimo intento por liberarse la alicornio lavanda encendió su cuerno crean una onda expansiva que la mando a volar junto con su opresor.

Después de rodar por el suelo, la princesa trato de pararse pero justo al instante un casco la golpeo en el rostro causando que Twilight callera inconsciente.

»¿?: ¡arg! Debo tener mas cuidados con estas sucias ponis =exclamaba una siniestra voz mientras que levitava a Twilight en un aura de color verde

…

…

…

…

…

La princesa abrió los ojos repentinamente mientras que respiraba de forma agitada, se podía apreciar que en todo su rostro habían gotas de sudor que comenzaban a escurrirse por su cuerpo, después de algunos minutos Twilight algo mareada comenzó a levantarse del suelo y lo primero que noto era que estaba cubierta por un tipo de atuendo que no había visto jamas.

Pero la joven alicornio dejo de prestarle atención al extraño atuendo cuando pudo apreciar donde estaba.

Un hermoso atardecer que en cualquier otro momento hubiera disfrutado ver si no fuera porque estaba parada en lo alto de una duna y a su alrededor habían kilómetros y kilómetros de arena.

Justo en ese instante algo hizo click en su cabeza y pudo recordar todo lo que ocurrió.

»Twilight: =retrocediendo lentamente= ahí no ahí no =comenzando a ver a todas partes= c-chicas, ¡chicas están aquí!

Al no recibir respuesta la princesa comenzó a asustarse, la idea que sus amigas estaban en peligro hacia que ese miedo comenzara a crecer mas y mas, pero justo antes de que Twilight perdiera la cordura un recuerdo paso por su mente.

Semanas después de que Thorax ascendiera al poder, la princesa Celestia insistió en que ella y sus amigas aprendieran algún estilo de pelea ya que los viejos Changelings las habian capturado con facilidad y la princesa no queria que esto se repitiera denuevo.

Unos días después su hermano y otros guardias reales, les enseñaron lo básico sobre las peleas y justo antes de que las capturaran estaban apunto de tomar el curso avanzado.

Eso no justificaba que sus amigas estén asalvo pero era suficiente para que la princesa se tranquilizará lo suficiente para pensar con claridad.

Twilight comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones y después de un rato pudo ver algo extraño en el horizonte.

Eran una potente luz blanca que parpadeba de vez en cuándo.

No estaba muy lejos tardaría como dos horas en llegar, pero algo que la joven alicornio no había anticipado se hizo presente.

A que tiempo Chrysalis la había enviado?

Era una pregunta que comenzó a car comer el interior de la pony lavanda.

Si la envío al pasado Twilight podría cambiar la linea de tiempo si tan solo hablaba con alguien (efecto mariposa) pero si era el futuro…

»Twilight: =sacudiéndose la cabeza= deja de romperte la cabeza Twilight, tienes que hacerlo tus amigas te necesitan.

Y sin decir mas Twilight comenzó a trotar hasta la misteriosa luz que se desvelaba en el horizonte, podrá se su salvación pero también existía la posibilidad de que esa luz fuera un mero espejismo.

En el horizonte, el astro rey daba sus últimos rayos mientras se ocultaba tras las escarpadas montañas que conformaban el desierto, en el cielo algunos puntos parpadeantes comenzaba asomarse a la distancia, mientras que la silueta de una pony comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

 **4 horas después**

Finalmente después de una extensa caminata que duro mas de lo previsto, la princesa Twilight había alcanzado esa luz parpadeante que había visto hace algún tiempo, que para su alivio resulto ser un cartel de bienvenida a un pequeño pueblo en el medio del desierto.

»Twilight: "bienvenidos a Red Sands Town" curioso nombre =comentaba de forma pensativa mientras se ponía un casco en la barbilla.

Twilight comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el misterioso poblado, siguiendo un extraño camino tapizado por algún tipo de roca negra y que estaba dividido por una larga linea amarilla.

Después de algunos minutos había llegado hasta la parte residencial del poblado, el diseño de las casas parecía sacado del mismísimo Canterlot, en varias casas se podía apreciar un fuerte brillo saliendo por las ventanas y en algunas ocasiones aparecían siluetas irreconocibles.

La princesa estuvo tentada a tocar la puerta de cualquier casa y preguntar donde estaba y que año era pero al instante rechazaba la idea ya que algo en su interior le decía a gritos que olvidara esto.

La luna ya estaba en en lo alto del cielo y la joven alicornio lavanda caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del poblado (2±) ya hacia varias horas que había llegado al lugar y no se había topado con ningún habitante, eso la hacia deprimirse un poco pero nunca al punto de lanzarse al suelo a llorar.

»Twilight: pero que lugar es este =decía mientras examinaba de cerca una caja que tenia impreso la palabra televisión de varios lados.

»¿?: ¿usted es Twilight Sparkle? =comentaba una voz grave a espaldas de la princesa.

Twilight casi salta del susto al escuchar estas palabras y al instante se giro en dirección a la voz para toparse con la cara de un semental de pelaje color blanco y ojos marrones estaba vestido con una gabardina de color crema y un sombrero negro que no dejaba ver el color de su crin, tenia una pose autoritaria y su rostro no emanaba ninguna emoción.

El semental al ver que Twilight no reaccionaba, giro los ojos y llevo su casco al interior de su gabardina, al sacarlo este tenia una carta con varias estampas y sellos.

»¿?: esto es para usted señorita =entregándole la carta.

La princesa tenia un millón de preguntas para el pony que tenia enfrente pero estas se triplicaron cuando el semental le entrego la carta, ella la sostuvo con su magia dudosa de ver el contenido, pero la curiosidad la venció y abrió la carta sacado una pagina con varias lineas de texto que decían;

 **Querida: Twilight Sparkle**

 **Se todo lo que Chrysalis a ti y a tus amigas.**

 **Se adonde las enviaron y donde fueron a parar.**

 **Quizá esto te haga tener mas interrogantes pero tienes que confiar Twilight, se que quieres mucho a tus amigas y nada te detendrá hasta encontrarlas.**

 **por eso te mande a Blackburn**

La princesa quito los ojos de la carta y dirigió su mirada al pony que le se la había entregado.

El pony que alparecer se llamaba Blackburn, estaba de espaldas hacia la princesa mientras que escaneaba con su mirada el otro lado de la calle.

Twilight no le tomo mas importancia y volvió a la lectura de la misteriosa carta.

 **El te ayudara a encontrar a tus amigas y traerla hasta donde yo resido.**

 **Te prometo que cuando todas estén aquí haré todo lo posible para enviarlas a casa.**

 **Espero que aceptes Twilight.**

 **ATTE: Y#1A.**

Twilight no sabia que hacer en ese momento, estaba feliz pero a la vez muy confundida, alguien quería ayudarla a encontrar a sus amigas pero también habían algunas cosas que no convención del todo a la princesa.

»Twilight: emm, oye… ¿encerio me vas a ayudar a encontrar mis amigas? =preguntaba de forma rápida la alicornio lavanda.

El pony de la gabardina se giro lentamente para entonces quedar frente a la princesa.

»Blackburn: solo si me da su confirmación.

»Twilight: =mirándolo confundido= ¿confirmación? A que te refieres.

»Blackburn: =extendiendo su casco= debe prometer que no se alejara mucho de mi, el remitente me explico que usted es alguien de gran importancia y debo evitar a toda costa que algo le ocurra =comentaba el el pony terrestre.

La princesa dudo por unos momentos aceptar la propuesta de Blackburn, pero al pensarlo mejor se pudo dar cuenta de que el pony no pedía gran cosa, solo la protegería hasta encontrar a sus amigas y listo.

Sus amigas…

»Twilight: =tomando el casco de Blackburn= bien… acepto.

La alicornio sabia que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero seria peor si ella no hiciera nada.

Ella iría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar a sus amigas.

 **Al día siguiente y Muy lejos de ahí**

 **¿?**

 **10:40**

En una lujosa oficina con una hermosa vista al océano una hermosa pony unicornio bastante alta miraba las olas por la ventana, tenia puesto un saco de color gris con una corbata de color rojo en el pecho de ella, su pelaje era visible en las partes donde el saco no la cubría y era de un color blanco como la nieve su crin era un celeste bastante claro cual estaba trenzado en una larga cola de caballo, la pony admiraba el horizonte donde una cantidad considerable de embarcaciones de gran tamaño lo cruzaban de lado a lado.

*TOC* *TOC* TOC*

La pony se giro hacia la puerta de su oficina y ahí se pudo notar que también llevaba unas gafas de un tamaño considerable.

»Pony: adelante =su voz sonaba autoritaria y serena a la vez.

La puerta se abrió y una joven grifo entro a la habitación, tenia el mismo atuendo que la pony blanca y una prominente sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la grifo llevaba un porta papeles donde le saco una pagina con varias tablas de calculo y demás información.

»Grifo: aquí tiene lo que me pidió señora White Tale =entregándole la hoja.

La pony ahora conocida como White Tale encendió su cuerno y sostuvo la pagina pero sus ojos seguían mirando con intriga a la grifo que tenia enfrente.

»White Tale: emm, ¿porque tan feliz señorita Kat?

»Kat: jejeje, allá afuera esta el dolor de cabeza semanal jefa. =exclamaba de forma divertida.

»White Tale: =suspiro= valla que nunca se cansan estos tipos =dándose la vuelta= ya sabes que hacer Kat.

La grifo dio un pequeño salto mientras comenzaba a reírse.

»Kat: misión, ahuyentar pretendientes en progreso jejeje =decía divertida para entonces finalmente cerrar la puerta y marcharse de ahí.

Cuando la unicornio estuvo totalmente sola callo de golpe en la silla de su escritorio y soltando un suspiro se dispuso a ver el informe que estaba en la pagina.

Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado de la pagina mientras que una sonrisa perversa se le dibujaba en el rostro, cuando termino de leer el informe la unicornio se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su ventana contemplando una vez mas la hermosa playa que había tras esta.

»White Tale: espere milenios para este momento y justo cuando estoy apunto de cumplirlo estas malditas aparecen =su mirada se torno a una de furia mientras que un brillo verde apareció en sus ojos= debí mandarlas al final de los tiempos para que no me molestaran.

White Tale camino hasta su escritorio y tomo un headset que estaba sobre el, la unicornio se lo puso en la oreja y después unos segundos unos luz azul cubrió toda la habitación.

»¿?: buenos días señorita White Tale ¿en que puedo ayudarle? =preguntaba la voz de una chica desde algún punto de la habitación.

»White Tale: Cely contactame con Bettle Hunt =decía mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la ventana.

»Cely: entendido… llamando a… Bettle Hunt.

Mientras que la voz llamada Cely hacia lo suyo, White Tale tenia una mirada de profundo odia la cual podría intimidar a cualquiera, la unicornio atrajo con su magia el informe que la había puesto de ese humor y le hecho otro vistazo.

En la pagina se podían apreciar 6 cuadros con una gráfica de linea donde cada uno decía "picos de energía" en todas las gráficas había uno que se salia de esta, lo curioso era que todos estaban marcados a la misma hora pero en 6 lugares distintos.

»White Tale: es hora de terminar el trabajo que empecé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes de que me maten o me digan algo de ¿porque no actualizas tu otro fic? Solo déjenme decirles dos cosas; primero, este fic es una prioridad ya que es parte de un concurso. Segundo, ahora mi tiempo libre es de tan solo 4 horas.

¿Porque?

Lo dije en mi otro fic, pero si no lo has visto aquí te lo digo.

Las clases en mi país ahora son de 8am a 4pm mas la enorme tarea que me dejan es igual a menos tiempo libre.

Pero almenos estoy escribiendo y les prometo que pronto mi otro fic esta actualizado.

Dejemos todo esto de lado y a responder las Reviews.

 **SSA** **Esterlina DMR**

Muchas gracias juez, eso es lo que quiero hacer con el fic.

Bueno… vamos a paso lento pero seguro.

 **Zultanita**

Muchas gracias.

¿Te refieres a que no ahí tantos diálogos?

Bueno… digamos que ese glitch lo ire arreglando poco a poco, cuando la interacción entre lo personajes se intensifique un poco.

Gracias por comentar.

 **DavidNatural**

Valla no te esperaba ver por aquí amigo.

Jejeje, te aseguro que no sera la única batalla épica que veras.

Sabes, cuando los Changelings invadieron canterlot se pudo apreciar que la manes saben algo de pelea (excepto Fluttershy) especialmente Rarity que en otros episodios se a demostrado ser la mas calificada en este tipo de cosas.

sobre Spike y Starlight eso sera revelado poco a poco.

Y creo que te pudiste dar cuenta adonde fueron a parar las chicas.

 **The only 95**

Si bro, nuevo fic.

Esa es la intención, que sea interesante para la audiencia y que te haga pasar un buen rato.

Tratare de no demorarme, como dije mas arriba, este fic es una prioridad.

En la primera acertaste pero en la segunda fallaste por algunos metro XD

PD: no ahí que ser un genio para saber quien es White Tale.

Gracias por comentar.

 **GostWritercl**

Yo me he dado cuenta de que ahí algunos temas semi olvidados en el fandom.

Te lo digo porque cuando yo nisiquiera tenia cuenta (pero leía bastante) algunas ideas interesantes pasaban por mi cabeza y entonces comenzaba a buscar un fic con esta idea y resultaba que casi siempre no existían o estaban escritos pero se habían olvidado de ellos.

Por esa razón estoy escribiendo esto.

Bueno e tratado mi forma de escribir en varias ocasiones pero… de alguna forma se me olvida y termino haciendo el modo guión.

También te deseo suerte hermano.

Gracias por comentar.

Bueno señores esto es todo por hoy.

Si se que es bastante corto pero e estado lo suficientemente estresado para que mi cerebro no trabaje con claridadad

Por suerte una semana libre se aproxima y tendre bastante tiempo para escribir.

Chau.


End file.
